Henna
by roxygoth
Summary: Tyler was bored. Very bored. A very rare nothing was happening in the dumping ground and that did not sit well with him. So he was going to put it right, and he knew just the way to do it…unfortunately for Johnny...


**Hey Roxy Goth here. This is my first time writing dumping ground fanfiction, so feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Some of the characters may be OOC, especially some of the newer ones. **

**Also, this will not have a part two, with the argument between the rests of the d-g kids just imagine their usual chaos until Mike intervenes.**

**I do not own anything to do with Tracy beaker/the dumping ground.**

Tyler was bored. Very bored. A very rare nothing was happening in the dumping ground and that did not sit well with him. So he was going to put it right, and he knew just the way to do it…

"Hey, Jody. Do you know where there's any Henna?"

Jody scrunched her nose up. "Henna?"

"Yeah, didn't Tee, Carmen and Lilly use some a while back?"

"…Yeah they did didn't they? It must be in the bathroom…hey!" She yelled as Tyler took off. "Wait for me! What are you planning?"

"I." Tyler began as he found the henna. "Am going to make this up and then put it over Ryan's door."

"Why Ryan?"

"He seems like he's able to take a joke. Now, can you go get a bowl?"

"Sure thing!" Jody ran downstairs and selecting a fairly large bowl ran back upstairs brushing past Carmen on the way up. "Sorry!"

"I got it." She said, appearing in the doorway again.

"Great. Now, let's see the master at work…"

About half an hour later Ryan went upstairs.

"Now all we've got to do is wait for his scream." Tyler told Jody, grinning mischievously.

"Right, you two. You're not doing anything. You can help me in the garden." Mike said, suddenly scaring the life out of them by appearing behind them.

Meanwhile Ryan was staring up at his door, wondering why there was a bowl balancing at the top. Then it clicked and an idea began to form in his mind.

About ten minutes later Johnny came up the stairs, listening to music and not really concentrating on where he was going. So imagine his surprise when he opened his bedroom door and a bowl of sticky stuff fell on his head, covering his clothes and the floor as well. He went still for a couple of seconds, digesting it. Then he frowned took a deep breath and yelled. "TY-LER!"

This yell happened to beat precisely the moment Tyler ad Jody came in. "Ooh, yeah! Prank successful!" Tyler cheering, turning to Jody for a high-five.

She returned it, and frowning slightly said, as footsteps thundered down the stairs. "Is it just me or did that not sound like Ryan…"

Bang! The door flew open and there stood a very annoyed Johnny Tayler. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed upon seeing Tyler, who smartly bolted as Johnny shot after him.

Naturally everyone else heard this charade and stood watching the scene as Mike pushed his way past. "Out of the way, stop gawping. Johnny! Calm down…"

"CALM DOWN! LOOK AT ME! I'M COVERED IN WHATEVER THE HELL THIS STUFF IS AND MY ROOM IS RUINED! I ONLY CLEANED IT YESTERDAY!"

"Johnny calm down and count to ten…"

"No! Not until he's apologised for this!"

"Fine, I'm sorry. But I just have one question, what where you doing in Ryan's room?"

Immediately the room went silent and Johnny frowned. "Ryan's room…I wasn't in Ryan's room! Why would I be in Ryan's room!? I was in my room! I opened the door and this fell on me!"

"Not that I don't believe you…but I put that in Ryan's room…"

"Tyler…" Mike said warningly.

"I did!" Tyler protested.

"He did." Jody backed him up. "I helped him. It was in Ryan's room."

Carmen snapped her fingers at that. "So THAT'S why you were carrying a bowl! I did wonder…"

"Whoa, hold on a minute. You lot are saying that the bowl was on Ryan's door? So how did it get onto Johnny's…Ryan?" Mike stared straight at the boy in question, who was by now shuffling a bit.

"Alright. Look, I did move it, but I thought I had it on Tyler's door!"

"Dude, my rooms like the other side of the house! Johnny's rooms here, mine's there." Tyler said, stretching his arms as wide as possible.

"Well, this is interesting," Bailey said.

"Yes, thank you bailey. Johnny, go take a shower okay? Then you can clean your room."

Johnny paused, shot Ryan a death glare and then stalked out, brushing against Tee as he left who looked understandably confused.

"What's up with Johnny?" She asked as Mike edged around her.

"Ask Ryan." He said, going back to his office.

"What's up with Johnny? Why does he look like he's just crawled out a sewer?" Tee repeated, turning to Ryan.

"I…i…"

"Tyler decided to play a prank on Ryan. Ryan here decided it would be a great idea to try to prank Tyler back." Carmen said. "So he got a bowl of henna and decided to put it on Tyler's door, only he got the rooms confused and got Johnny's room instead."

"I know, I'm an idiot. But still, no big deal right? I mean, john-o can shrug it off can't he?"

Tee's eyes went to slits. "Okay two things, first off, don't EVER call him 'John-o' again. Second, shrug it off, shrug it off!? Excuse me, have you met my brother? He likes things to be clean and tidy – it's an obsession."

"Bit of a weird obsession…"

"It's not his fault! So you dumping henna on him is not exactly helping! Thanks to you he's probably having one of his melt-downs…"

"Melt-downs?"

"He panics when things aren't clean and tidy. You know what, why am I even talking to you when I should be helping Johnny." Tee went to the cupboard, pulled out an array of cleaning utensils and stomped of upstairs.

Silence. Then Harry piped up. "You've really messed up."

"I know. I didn't mean to. I honestly didn't."

"Even if you didn't man to get Johnny, you still shouldn't have done it. And that goes to you to, Tyler! None of this would have happened if it weren't for you." Carmen snapped.

"Hey! The only reason I thought of playing it was 'cause I thought Ryan could take a joke!"

Meanwhile upstairs Tee was on her hands and knees scrubbing at that stupid henna. Of all the things to dump on someone's head why did it have to be henna? Henna was a nightmare to get off.

"Tee?" Her brother's voice shook her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see a much cleaner, happier Johnny now in fresh clothes. "Need a hand?"

"I've got the floor. You do the desk."

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence with only the sound of scrubbing to be heard, that was until Mike popped his head round the door. "Ryan's grounded. I've banned him from our next outing. You two okay?" They nodded. "Johnny? Calmed down a bit now?"

"Yeah. Having a shower helped. Thanks Mike."

"It's what I'm here for kiddo." He smiled and then left.

Tee gave a small smile as she shot her brother a glance. "Do you think you can go downstairs without killing Ryan then?"

"I didn't say that. I said I've calmed down a bit, if I get a look at his stupid face I might break it, so I think after this I'll stay up here a bit. You can go back downstairs though if you want."

"No way." Tee said immediately, scrubbing at a particularly tarry area. "I'll stay here 'till you're completely calm. I know you; if I leave you'll just stew away up here and then end up breaking a mirror in a moment of frustration or something."

Johnny snorted a little at that. "True." more silence until Johnny laughed a little.

"What?" Tee looked up. Her brother shook his head, still smiling. "What!? Just let me in on it – or I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me." She lunged for his ribs and he playfully batted her away.

"Don't! Look, it's nothing special I was just thinking its quite ironic how normal siblings bond over thing like films and pizza and stuff like that. We, we bond over cleaning."

"Yeah, it is slightly ironic." They worked in silence again until all the stains where gone. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Tee asked.

Johnny paused. "You know what? How 'bout we play snap? We haven't done that in ages."

"'Kay then. But I'm going to win."

"Won't"

"Will"

"Won't."

"Pretty sure I will."

"Pretty sure you won't."

"I so will and Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you to."


End file.
